warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Say It Again
Say It Again by firey -words left unspoken- a vale fanfic. an au (alternate universe). (if rainy does not make this happen at least.) ---- Ryan just wanted to feel it again. It felt better than hurting at least. “What are you thinking about?” Lily nudged him. Her sharp eyes were watching him and he shrugged and turned away. “Nothing,” he murmured. Lily eyed him and narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean ‘nothing’?” She rolled her eyes, “You’re looking as if you just saw a GreenClan cat.” It was a low blow but it worked. Ryan shuddered and he closed his eyes. “I was thinking about Breezeflight.” He told her quietly. He opened his eyes to see Lily squinting in a way that usually made Cammy crack up. Speaking of Cammy, he missed his other sister. “Breezeflight?” She repeated, “That rude she-cat who looks as annoying as a persistent rat?” She shook out her fur and ignored Ryan’s ignorant look. “Why were you thinking about that brat?” “She’s not a brat and certainly not a rat.” Ryan defended hotly, feeling his neck fur bristle at the way Lily described Breezeflight. She was everything but that. How dare Lily say that? “I’m sorry,” Lily shot him a smirk that made Ryan forgive her immediately. “Look, we can’t turn back now, alright? We’re already gone now and I really doubt she’ll want you back.” Again, a low blow. Ryan stood up abruptly. “I shouldn’t have left,” he murmured, “It was a stupid idea.” Before he could turn around, Lily pushed him back down. “Listen to me,” she hissed urgently, “We can’t go back. We’ve come so far, Ryan. We don’t need the Clans.” Her voice cracked from the urgency he knew she was feeling. She had been itching to leave the Clans for so long, especially since GreenClan had joined up. Ryan had felt the drive momentarily when he knew him staying there would only hurt Breezeflight. But he felt differently. He opened his mouth to say so but the words died in his mouth when he saw the broken and desperate look in Lily’s face. It was obvious she never wanted to join the Clan in the first place. Both Cammy and him had felt a connection with the cats in SpringClan. Both were ready to join. But Lily. “Hey,” he stepped closer to her and embraced her, “I won’t go back if you don’t want to,” he whispered, though his heart twisted in a terrible way. Lily was silent for a moment. “You love her.” She said simply. Ryan pulled away and winced. It was probably common knowledge except to Breezeflight. The black she-cat would never know it. Even if she loved him (which he hoped so), she would never realized that Ryan loved her ten times more. “You should go back,” Lily had tears in her eyes but she turned away, “You deserve her. You deserve a home like SpringClan.” “So do you,” Ryan touched his tail to her shoulder. “You’re my sister. I won’t abandon you for anyone.” His heart begged to differ but he pushed the feeling away. He wouldn’t leave Lily alone. His sister whirled around, her eyes flashing in anger. “Then why did we leave Cammy?” She spat out, “She didn’t deserve to feel the pain of losing us, did she?” Ryan took a step back in surprise. “Cammy belonged there,” he said, blinking, “she wanted so badly to settle down there.” Lily shook her head. “Go,” she commanded, “I’m not going back but you need to.” Ryan felt his heart slowly crack. “I can’t leave you,” he begged, “Just like you said, we should be with Cammy. She’s not going to leave SpringClan; we have to go back to her.” “''You'' need to,” Lily corrected. He bit his lip as Lily stepped away. She settled down in her nest and curled up. “If you’re not gone by morning I’m going to to leave and you’ll never catch me. If you’re gone, I’ll stay here and wait for you to come back.” “What if I don’t come back?” Ryan swallowed. Lily didn’t look up. “Then I’ll be here when you want to visit. If you don’t come back, then I’ll know that you found what you needed. Perhaps it was always destined to be this way. What is it they say…? Something about StarClan.” Ryan smiled softly and breathed in her scent once more before turning away. He paused as if to say goodbye but shook his head and left. He traveled for several days before arriving upon SpringClan. He pauses, pondering over his decision and decided he had to see Breezeflight and talk to her at least once before leaving once more. And maybe even Cammy, though Ryan wasn’t sure he was strong enough to face his compassionate sister and admit that he had left her because he couldn’t face love. After taking a few deep breaths, he took a few steps into SpringClan before tensing. Clan cats were nearby and they weren’t friendly ones that he knew. GreenClan. Fear shot through Ryan and he crouched low, flattening himself against the ground. Someone sails over him and Ryan reared up and slammed into the tiny she-cat. She squealed and someone else rushed out of the bushes and bowled Ryan over. He grunted and tried to push her off of him. “Look I’m not here to fight!” He howled when the older she-cat raked her claws along his flank, “I just want to talk to someone!” The Clan cats freeze and Ryan pushed them away and lapped up the blood flowing from the wounds. He winced at the pain before hearing the soft she-cat’s voice. “Ryan?” The black tom froze and lifted his head slowly. He hadn’t recognized her scent. Before him was the gorgeous she-cat of her dreams. The she-cat he missed so much. Her eyes were wide with shock and some sort of emotion he couldn’t decipher. “Breezeflight,” he breathed out. The SpringClan warrior took a few unsteady steps and nearly tripped. Ryan rushed foward to catch her. He felt a shock of something when he made contact with her and he supported her as she found her balance. She was shaking. “Ryan,” she said again, “it’s really you.” The broken look in her eyes was more than he could afford to see. “Breezefight, I have to talk to you,” he glanced at the small apprentice that was shivering, “preferably in private.” Breezeflight turns to the GreenClan apprentice. “Go back and tell Viperstar and Quailstar that I am investigating something. I’ll report back to them soon.” The apprentice scampered off without another word. Ryan watched her go. “I’m sorry,” he said simply when the silence dragged off for more than a few seconds. Breezeflight flinched. “You’re sorry?” she echoed, “That’s all you have to say?” Rage filled her voice, “You left! Why did you leave?” She choked on her words and Ryan’s heart twisted painfully. “I didn’t want to hurt you,” Ryan whispered in response, “When I realized that I loved you, I couldn’t bear the thoughts of losing you-” “You what?” The stunned expression on Breezeflight’s face made him pause. “Excuse me?” He blinked in surprise. She seemed to ponder over her next words before speaking again. “What did you say?” She leaned forward, but not close enough to reach him. The black tom frowned. “I said I couldn’t bear the thoughts of-” “No,” she interrupted, almost impatiently. Ryan had to hide a small smile at the familiarity of having arguments with Breezeflight. “Before that,” she insisted, “what did you say before that?” Ryan thought back for a moment before breaking out into a grin. “I love you.” Breezeflight has a look of wonder painted on her face. Then, slowly, like ice melting, her face breaks out into a grin of her own. She didn’t move, but she breathed out, “Say it again.” “I love you,” Ryan laughed, “I love you.” Breezeflight purred, “Say it again!” Ryan took a few steps forward and embraced the she-cat. He wrapped his tail around her and whispered the words into her ear. “I love you, Breezeflight, I love you.” For a few moments, she didn’t reply. Then she pulled away and touched her nose to Ryan’s. Pure happiness blossomed in his chest and he silently thanked Lily for telling him to return. “I love you too.” Ryan inhaled and buried his head into her shoulder, breathing her sweet scent. A smile was playing on his lips and he whispered. “Say it again.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Words Left Unspoken